Yuri self service
by yurinyaoilove
Summary: Recueil de yuri déjà publié sous un autre pseudo mais je vais en ajouter d'autres...A vous de choisir les couples !
1. Default Chapter

**Voilà un petit recueil de one shot, thème principale : yuri, dites moi quels sont vos couples** **préférés !**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is own…Rien ne m'appartient.**

**0o0o Histoire n°1 o0o0**

_**Massage**_

_**°**_

_**°**_

_**°**_

_**°**_

_**°**_

_**°**_

**_Hermione était fatiguée…Ses muscles avaient besoin de se détendre. Elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et attrapa la Gazette du Sorcier. Trop fatiguée pour lire attentivement les articles, elle parcourut des yeux les petites annonces, une en particulier l'intrigua._**

Etudiante, cherche client(es) pour massages, s'adresser par courrier à Chocolata, au château de Poudlard, première séance gratuite…

_**C'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait, un bon massage, prodigué par des mains douces comme de la soie. Elle décida à écrire à cette Chocolata en se demandant qui s'était.**_

**_Bientôt son hibou revint avec une réponse : _**Rendez-vous à la salle sur demande…

**_Hermione se leva tant bien que mal et se rendit là-bas. Quand elle frappa à la porte, une voix sensuelle et féminine lui demanda d'entrer. Elle ne voyait presque rien dans la pénombre, à peine quelques bougies flottaient dans l'air. Une table de massage était disposée au milieu de la pièce._**

_Allongez vous !** dit la voix, dans l'ombre.**_

**_Hermione retira son haut et son pantalon et s'allongea sur un drap chaud. Elle sentit que des mains expertes lui dégrafaient son soutien gorge, elle savait qu'elle aurait du demander son nom à l'étudiante mais elle se sentait mise en confiance par sa voix qui lui disait quelque chose._**

**_Les mains brûlantes commençaient à lui parcourir le dos, une odeur de vanille emplissait l'air…Hermione s'abandonnait à la sensation de bien-être. Sa masseuse était très douée et une chaleur commençait à la gagner au niveau du bas ventre, elle se surprit à pousser de petits gémissements…_**

**_Soudain, une des douces mains se posa sur son sein, tendit que l'autre faisait descendre sa petite culotte. Hermione se redressa, plus surprise qu'autre chose._**

_**Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle à l'autre, qu'elle ne voyait toujours pas.**_

_**Chut…murmura une voix apaisante.**_

**_Hermione sentit les doigts de l'inconnue s'aventurer vers son intimité. Elle voulut se dégager mais une douce sensation de volupté commençait à l'envahir… Un doigt s'enfonça doucement en elle commençant à s'agiter et elle reprit ses gémissement lascifs, s'était vraiment bon, la masseuse avait d'autre talents…Une langue vint effleurer son sein et elle sentit la tension monter d'un cran, cela devenait de mieux en mieux, elle remuait fiévreusement tandis que la main reprenait de longs mouvements de va et vient._**

_**Hermione…soupira l'inconnue.**_

_**Cela augmenta encore le plaisir de celle-ci…Elle se sentait au bord de la jouissance, mais toujours au meilleure moment la main s'arrêtait. **_

_**Sa bienfaitrice commençait à l'embrasser langoureusement et n'en pouvait plus. Les mouvements de la main s'accéléraient de plus en plus et Hermione était en pleine extase.**_

_**Oui…oh…oui…continue, haleta-elle.**_

_**Dans un dernier mouvement l'inconnue lui fit atteindre le paradis et Hermione se cambra en poussant un long hurlement qui se répercuta sur les murs…**_

_**Elle retomba sur la table, épuisée et heureuse et s'endormit, l'inconnue la regarda un sourire tendre aux lèvres et lui déposa un baiser sur le front, puis elle sortit en silence.**_

_**Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione s'éveilla en se demandant si cela avait été un rêve, mais elle était bien là, allongée sur une table de massage dans la salle sur demande. Elle prit sa baguette qui était dans sa poche et alluma les torches du mur. Sur le sol se trouvait un petit carré de papier blanc, elle le ramasse et lut : **_

_**Cho Chang alias Chocolata **_

_**Masseuse amatrice**_

_**Découvrez un monde de plaisirs…**_

_**Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu… **_


	2. Infirmerie

**0o0o Histoire n°2 o0o0**

**Infirmerie**

**°**

**-**

**°**

**-**

**°**

**-**

**°**

**-**

**°**

**-**

**°**

**La jeune femme soupira…Elle se demandait si son travail d'infirmière était vraiment fait pour elle. Morgana Coesres était une belle jeune femme, brune aux yeux violets envoûtants, elle avait de très belles courbes et pourtant…Un souci la minait, elle avait repris la place d'une certaine Mrs Pomefresh à Poudlard et devait s'en satisfaire, d'ailleurs tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce qu'elle la voit ! Morgana n'avait jamais eu honte de préférer les femmes, mais là, c'était sur une élève qu'elle avait jeté son dévolu et cela lui paraissait impossible… **

**Elle alla s'asseoir sur un des nombreux lits, puis en souvenir de son aimée, une chaleur l'envahit, elle se glissa entre les draps frais et décida de se satisfaire elle-même, elle fit glisser ses longs doigts sous sa blouse blanche… Bientôt elle atteignit son string en dentelle et se mit à se caresser consciencieusement. Elle allait bientôt atteindre le point de non-retour et elle geignait fortement.**

**« Ginny…Oui…Ginny… »**

**Juste à ce moment là la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer la personne la plus concerné par ce gémissement : Ginny Weasley.**

**A la vue très sensuelle, de l'infirmière, allongée sur un lit dans une posture pas très orthodoxe, Ginny écarquilla grandement les yeux…D'autant plus qu'elle venait d'entendre prononcer son nom ! Est-ce que la jeune femme faisait ce qu'elle croyait qu'elle faisait en pensant à elle ? A cette pensée la rousse fut troublée…Cet été, elle venait de prendre conscience qu'elle était plus intéressée par les femmes.**

**« Euh…Excusez moi mais, je…je me suis…blessée…et… »**

**Morgana c'était remise debout et elle vit l'embarras croissant de Ginny, elle décida qu'elle devait y mettre fin, en clarifiant la situation.**

**« Bien…Je vais vous soigner Ginny, mais d'abord, je dois vous avouer une chose qui n'est pas facile à dire…Je sais que vous venez de me surprendre dans une…situation, elle avait failli dire position, peu commune…Je dois vous avouer murmura-t-elle en scrutant les grands yeux bleus candides de la rousse…que je suis…je suis…attirée…très attirée…elle lui caressa la joue…par vous… »**

**Elle baissa la tête, sûre que Ginny serait dégoûtée mais celle-ci était sous le choc, jamais elle n'aurait pu penser qu'une aussi belle femme, s'intéresse à elle.**

**« Madame…commença Ginny »**

**« Appelle moi Morgana. »**

**« Morgana, je suis très flattée…Je crois que…que…je vous aime… » Souffla Ginny.**

**« Quoi ? »**

**« Oui, depuis le début de l'année, vous n'avez pas remarqué que je venais souvent, et encore aujourd'hui, ma main va bien, c'était uniquement pour vous voir ! »**

**Une joie sans nom envahi Morgana, elle s'approcha de Ginny et l'embrassa, celle-ci répondit fougueusement au baiser…Morgana verrouilla la porte de l'infirmerie et attira la rousse sur le lit où quelques minutes au par avant, elle s'était donnée du plaisir. Elles commencèrent à s'embrasser de plus en plus, Ginny détacha tout les boutons de la blouse blanche de sa compagne et celle-ci se retrouva en sous vêtements. Elle vit que la rousse la dévorait des yeux… Celle-ci lui demanda de s'allonger et elle se positionna sur elle, lentement elle vit descendre le soutien gorge et déposa des petits baisers sur des mamelons d'un blanc pure, puis elle les mordilla doucement, faisant haleter Morgana, puis elle descendit, traçant des arabesques sur la peau de l'infirmière, elle atteignit le point le plus sensible de l'anatomie de la brune, et commença à le lécher vigoureusement, Morgana se tenait désormais aux barreaux de fer du lit et se tordait de plaisir… Bientôt elle jouit sous la langue experte de Ginny. Celle-ci l'embrassa fougueusement pendant qu'elle hurlait son nom.**

**Puis la brune se releva et commença à déshabiller Ginny, elle se plaça derrière elle et enlevait son uniforme de ses doigts habiles. La rousse était assise entre les cuisses de Morgana, celle-ci entoura sa taille de ses bras ensuite, déchira sa chemise brutalement…**

**Elle commença alors à palper les beaux seins ronds de Ginny, et l'embrassa dans le cou, Ginny haleta, elle sentit que la main de Morgana, descendait sous sa culotte et elle ressentit une vague de plaisir l'envahir, Ginny commençait à trembler sous les doigts de l'infirmière qui lui mordillait le cou. Les mouvements de Morgana s'accélérait et Ginny criait de plus en plus :**

**« Morgana, morgana…ahh…je t'en supplie…continue…Ahhhhhhhhhhh »**

**Dans un dernier sursaut de plaisir Ginny se serra contre Morgana pour que ses doigts l'atteignent encore plus…Enfin elle s'effondra contre elle et elle s'endormirent.**

**FIN**


	3. Ballade au clair de lune

_**Balade au clair de lune…**_

_Elles marchaient main dans la main, la lune bien ronde, les éclairaient…Le parc était silencieux et les deux jeunes filles n'osaient pas rompre le silence. L'une était blonde comme les blés et l'autre brune aux cheveux bouclés._

_«** C'est ici que tu m'as avoué que tu m'aimais **murmura la brune… »_

_Une chouette hulula, les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent à une petite clairière, dont le sol était recouvert de mousse. Elles s'assirent et commencèrent à parler doucement, là à l'abri du grand château de Poudlard._

_« **Hermione**…murmura la blonde. **Tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux dans ma vie**… »_

_La brune se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Leurs langues se mêlèrent dans un ballet harmonieux…_

_« **Tu sais Hannah, sans ton amour, je serais perdue **dit Hermione. »_

_La blonde la prit dans ses bras et commença à lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Hermione posa sa tête sur ses genoux et ferma les yeux, elle se sentait bien. Hannah devint un peu plus entreprenante ce qui ne lui déplut pas… Hermione saisit la main de son amour et la porta à sa boucha, elle commença à lécher délicatement tout les doigts, doucement et sensuellement elle se redressa ensuite et défit la robe de son amie. _

_Hannah se retrouva bientôt en soutien-gorge et jupe et Hermione continuait à la torturer, elle lui fit de petits baisers dans le cou puis sur les épaules, puis elle descendit sur l'omoplate et passa sa petite langue dans ce creux, ce qui fait frissonner la blonde._

_Hermione allongea sa compagne sous elle et fit descendre doucement les bretelles du bout de tissu en embrassant chaque nouvelle parcelle découverte, elle allait très lentement et bientôt, Hannah se tortillait sous elle. Elle saisit enfin l'un des globes de chair albâtre et le mordilla doucement, subtilement. Hannah soupirait brutalement en se tordant, ce qui excita la brune… _

_Elle laissa ses mains vagabonder et bientôt elles atteignirent le bord de la jupe d'Hannah, elle l'arracha en ayant assez d'attendre et glissa ses petits doigts sous la culotte de dentelle mauve. _

_« **Vas-y Hermione…humm** » gémit la blonde._

_La brune fit pénétrer un doigt dans l'antre moite de sa compagne et commença un mouvement de va et vient, tandis que pour la remercier, Hannah traçait de grands arabesques sur sa poitrine…_

_Elles se mouvaient désormais toutes les deux fiévreusement, Hermione avait enlevée la culotte de son amoureuse, et elles étaient nues l'un contre l'autre…Les mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus désordonnés, Hermione chevauchait la blonde en la serrant contre elle et bientôt, elle virent arriver après de voluptueux tourment, l'abîme du plaisir. _

_« **Oh Hannah…Ahhhhh** »_

_« **Mione**…**Oh**…**Oui**…**Je t'aime**. »_

_« **Moi aussi** »_

_Elles retombèrent toutes les deux, épuisées sur la douce mousse._


End file.
